The Greatest Present
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Matthew comes to Alfred's house for the holidays, finding within his brother's arms the greatest present he could ever ask for.


If there was anytime Matthew loved to visit his sibling's country, it was Christmas time. Driving in the snow and ice was second-nature to the Canadian; even if it was still as unpleasant here as back home; but there was a tradition he looked forward to every year when the holiday season rolled around. He could already see families outside preparing, breaking out the ladders and standing in truck beds leaning precariously as they installed hooks and hammered in decorations. A little giggle of excitement escaped him. It was the one time of year he truly felt at ease, even with all the goings on of the world. The one time his brother's people begot their downturn and celebrated with fullest passion what they had.

He pulled into the driveway of the old colonial, admiring Alfred's handiwork. The home had been constructed and maintained entirely by Alfred's hand and while it had modernized throughout the years he could still see the old touches of the original design. He locked the car and started across the brick walkway, smiling where snowmen stood haphazardly on the front lawn, presumably built by the owner and his children or the tykes of the neighborhood. Alfred was one of the very, very few nations that lived harmoniously amongst his people.

"Hey Matty!" He jumped when Alfred's voice cut through the air, quickly reminded to get himself inside.

"Hey Alfred.." Matthew kissed his brother gently, stripping off the heavy winter coat. "The snowmen are cute.. who built them?"

"Some of the neighborhood kids with our kids." Alfred replied, holding out a steaming mug. Alfred always referred to his state-children that way ever since they unceremoniously adopted Matthew as their parent, whether he agreed upon this or not.

"Merci..." Matthew sipped at it, shivering at the delightful warmth going through him. Chocolate caramel cocoa witha hint of maple. Alfred knew just how to win him over. "Sorry I'm late..."

"No rush." Alfred settled himself down on the loveseat, lifting his blanket in invitation.

Matthew tucked in beside him, draping his legs over his brother's lap as they cuddled. It was so simple. Watching the holiday specials, snuggled in against the man he loved sharing cups of steaming chocolate maple goodness. This was what made winter so special to him. Tonight would be even more magical, going through the twisting streets of the neighborhoods through downtown to admire the sparkling light displays the people worked so hard on. He smiled brightly, looking up into his brother's eyes.

"I'm so excited.."

"For tonight?" Alfred took another sip of cocoa. "I hear they're gonna be beautiful this year."

"Always am..." Matthew was barely watching the movie, mind lost to the daydreams. A horse-drawn sleigh going through the dark streets, the couple hand in hand tucked close to fight the wintry chill. It must have been so romantic, the Canadian blushing softly at the thought of going through a park together like that, just he and Alfred. Maybe someday, he'd have to file that away for later usage.

"Me too.."

Alfred had the same longing gaze as he stared at the television. His elder brother was a hopeless romantic, though no one would ever believe Matthew if he told them. He supposed it was Alfred's way of showing his French genes. Either way, he loved being pampered and showered in the American's affections. Alfred made him feel noticed, made him feel beautiful and wanted. Though it was his fault no one paid much attention to him, somehow in all the ways he made up for it Matthew could never find it in himself to hate the other. Not when there were days like this to look forward to in his arms. Before he had dated Alfred, the holidays felt so empty and lonely wandering his home and watching the romantic specials that only made his heart ache. He had never felt so alive in his life as he did when Alfred smiled just for him. His handsome smiles and those beautiful sky blue eyes.

"We still have a whole winter ahead of us, Alfred. Who says we can't do it later on?"

Alfred smiled, kissing his forehead. "Yeah.. we'll definitely have to go on a sleigh ride.. I've kinda.. always wanted to go with you."

Matthew felt his cheeks heat up as Alfred held him closer, "Me too..." Damn him and those eyes, the warm breath teasing his mouth from above.

"Then... we should go sometime.."

"Mnn..." Anything Matthew had to say fell prey to the deep, warm kiss. He held onto the other's hair, savoring the warmth and flavor of his lover. It had been so long, too long, since he was pressed against the strong body wrapped tight in his arms. Their lips melded and carressed, eyes closed letting their minds cloud over. If it weren't for the arm holding him upright Matthew would have melted away under the heat, gripping gently to Alfred's shirt. Slowly they broke the kiss, violet meeting the sky as they stared at each other, fingers rising up to cup each other's faces.

"I love you so much Matty..." Was that a.. tear in his eye?

"I love you too, Alfred..." His own eyes burned, the sight of his sibling blurring behind the tears threatening to flow. "I love you so much. You're so amazing... My.. my hero."

Matthew tucked himself into Alfred's neck, holding tightly to the other. Here in Alfred's arms he could feel no chill, only the tender warmth of the hands running over his skin. Tears fell from his eyes dampening his brother's shirt. He was loved. Loved and safe and warm with Alfred. It was all just so overwhelming, this sense of completion. Being whole in the arms of the man he loved. Slowly, he sat back, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Happy tears?" Alfred gently helped wipe them away.

"O-oui... happy tears.."

"Happy is okay." Alfred kissed his forehead. "You want more cocoa?"

Matthew nodded, curl bouncing. "Oui.. w-with more maple..?"

Alfred grinned, kissing him once more as he rose with their cups. "Of course."

Matthew tucked the blanket back around himself, smiling gently as his eyes closed. This was perfect. Warm on the couch with Christmas specials and the sound of Alfred singing holiday tunes in the nearby kitchen, the aromas of his lover and maple chocolate blending in harmony. This was what he made the six hour pilgrimage for every year. This warmth, this sense of wholeness. He tucked back in against his brother, sipping at the fresh cup of cocoa.

This chance to feel the true magic of the holidays. The greatest present of all.


End file.
